


Medal of Honor

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is both himself and the winter soldier, HYDRA!AU, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Naked People, Nightmares, you just have to read it for it to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets an award, and Steve is the proud husband...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medal of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta takes place a bit after CA:TWS, but before CA: Civil War, and the assumption is that Bucky has not been found yet.  
> (If HYDRA is triggering for you, please DO NOT read this)

_A faint trail of kisses up his neck was the only thing Bucky needed to be able to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he turned, seeing Steve kissing his neck. He snuggled into the touch, closing his eyes again. Bucky sighed as Steve laid a hand on his lower stomach and slowly started rubbing circles, something Bucky loved._

_“Why so much affection,” Bucky whispered?_

_Steve stopped rubbing and sat up a bit, “you don’t remember?”_

_Bucky turned all the way around so that both of them were facing each other, “I have no clue what you’re talking about. What’d I forget this time?” He knotted his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side._

_A very loud laugh came out of Steve, “it’s your birthday, silly! Plus you’re getting that medal.” He threw the covers off of himself and walked to the attached bathroom. “You might want to start getting ready, especially if you want me to braid that tangled mess of yours.”_

_A snicker came from the bedroom as the shower was turned on. Bucky started looking in the closet for some nice clothes, specifically ones that would cover his arm. Eventually, he picked out a nice black suit, a maroon oxford shirt, and a skin toned glove to cover his metal hand. He was fully dressed by the time Steve got out of the shower._

_Steve instantly smiled when he saw what Bucky was wearing, since it was his favorite outfit. Steve let his towel fall from his body and pulled on the clothes he had already set out. A royal blue suit, a white shirt, and a plaid grey tie. Steve combed his hair, and then braided Bucky’s hair while he brushed his teeth. Once they were both done they left the tiny apartment that they lived in. They walked a couple of blocks until they made it to the headquarters._

_There was a couple of guards who let them past the doors into a barley lit room. Almost instantly the lights turned on and the whole room screamed at once, “surprise!” Bucky grinned from ear to ear as he turned to Steve. Steve whispered in his ear, “I had nothing to do with this. I swear!”_

_Bucky threw back his head in laughter, “sure Steve, sure!”_

_Bucky and Steve were dragged to their table. A man stood at the podium, and started speaking. “As you may know, it is Sergeant Barnes birthday. Congratulations. However, we are also here today to give out a special medal. The Medal of Honor. And to tell us who will receive this medal, I present Captain Steven Rogers.” The audience clapped as Steve walked up to the podium._

_“Thank you, Director. A very few amount of people have received this award. Very few people have even deserved this award, but there is one person, who I love dearly, that does. Sergeant Barnes, James, has fought our enemies for only a bit longer than me,” the audience laughed, “but he had successfully eliminated a good number of people who threatened us throughout the decades, including SHIELD’s very own Director, Nick Fury. Now, I present the Medal of Honor to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”_

_The audience erupted in clapping and a bunch of whistles. Bucky was starting to blush as he stood up, and walked up to the podium. Steve put the medal around Bucky’s neck, and stepped to the side so that Bucky could talk. “Thank you. I don’t really know what to say. I’m just so grateful that the Director thought I deserved this award. Just…thank you so much Director Pierce.” Bucky and Steve walked back to their seats._

“Wait… _Pierce_?” Steve shot up and gasped for air.

**What had he just dreamed of?**

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
